Treasure Vampire
by Cherry Blosoom Hime-chan
Summary: Seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dipaksa harus membantu seorang vampir yang dingin untuk menemukan "Treasure Vampire" karena hanya dengan dialah sang vampir bisa menemukannya. Tapi,apakah hanya sampai disitu saja kisah mereka? Apakah nantinya mereka tidak akan terjalin kisah cinta?


**Treasure Vampire**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke,Haruno Sakura**

**Genre: Supernatural,Romance,Mystery,OOC**

**Rated: T**

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari kisah Vampire Flower. Tapi agak sedikit beda kok.. **** Gak akan terlalu sama..**

**Sumarry:**

**Seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura dipaksa harus membantu seorang vampir yang dingin untuk menemukan "Treasure Vampire" karena hanya dengan dialah sang vampir bisa menemukannya.**

**Tapi,apakah hanya sampai disitu saja kisah mereka? Apakah nantinya mereka tidak akan terjalin kisah cinta?**

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

Gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan seragam sekolahnya berlari ketakutan di lorong yang sepi. Gadis itu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi dia merasa ada yang memerhatikannya dan mengikutinya. Gadis itu terus berlari hingga muncullah sosok dengan memakai jubah hitam dan wajahnya pun tertutup.

Gadis itu berteriak ketakutan. Dia meminta tolong. Sosok itu terus mendekat. Gadis itu pasrah. Dia hanya berdo'a dan menunggu semoga saja ada yang menolongnya. Dan,permintaan gadis itu dikabulkan oleh sang Kuasa. Karena tak lama,seorang pria datang dan menendang sosok hitam itu. Gadis itu tak bisa melihat rupanya karena cahaya lampu yang sedikit dan pria itu memakai jubah serba hitam.

Hingga terjadilah pertarungan antara pria itu dan sosok hitam itu. Pria itu menendang,memukul,sampai membuat sosok hitam itu tumbang. Kemudian pria itu mengangkat sosok hitam itu tanpa memegangnya,hanya menggerakkan tangannya.

Pria itu bertanya. "Siapa kamu?" Ucapnya dingin.

Sosok hitam itu terlihat sedikit demi sedikit oleh cahaya lampu. Setelah terlihat,sosoknya sangat menakutkan. Mata yang tajam dan berwarna merah darah,dingin,dengan tatapan membunuh dan parasnya yang sudah tua.

Pria itupun berbicara lagi.

"Ashwel". Ucapnya. Sosok itu-Ashwel pun menghilang tanpa bekas.

**Treasure Vamprie**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang mendengarkan lagu lewat iphonenya di sekolah. Gadis itu hanya sendiri. Karena bel sekolah sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Hanya saja,gadis ini masih ingin di kelasnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya dan sesekali menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dan menyanyikan lagunya.

Tiba-tiba ada temannya seorang cowok mengendap-ngendap datang untuk mengagetkannya dengan memakai topeng vampir. Cowok itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sakura. Saat sakura merasakan ada sesuatu,dia membuka matanya dan melihat sosok vampir yang menyeramkan. Dengan refleks dia mendorong vampir-cowok itu dengan keras sampai cowok itu hampir jatuh dan berteriak.

"Kyaaa…!". Teriaknya karena kaget.

Cowok itu membuka topengnya dan berkata. "Kau membuatku kaget saja sakura-chan!" Cowok itu-naruto berseru.

Sakura yang dikerjai menatap sebal pada naruto.

Naruto berkata lagi. "Kau bisa membunuh orang kalau seperti ini!"

Sakura menjawab. "Kalau begitu pergi dan matilah sana! Kau membuatku takut!". Naruto hanya nyengir watados.

Sakura pun beranjak dan segera meninggalkan naruto.

"Eh! Tunggu aku,sakura-chaan!". Naruto pun segera menyusul sakura yang sudah di luar. Saat sudah sampai di dekat sakura,naruto bertanya.

"Kenapa kamu bilang kalau aku mati saja?" Sakura pun menoleh dan mentapnya sebal.

Naruto tak memerdulikannya dan terus berceloteh. "Kau tahu vampir? Katanya vampire itu ada. Beneran lho.. Vampir itu punya mata yang merah dan-".

Sebelum naruto selesai bicara,sakura sudah memotongnya.

"Vampir apaan deh!" Sakura memukul dada naruto pelan.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Itu beneran!". Serunya tak mau kalah.

Sakura berhenti dan menatap naruto. "Cepat singkirkan benda itu sebelum aku membuat matamu menjadi merah!" Sakura menunjuk benda yang dipegang naruto-topeng vampir tadi. Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan naruto-lagi.

Naruto berdecak dan membuang topeng itu dan segera menyusul sakura. "Hei,tunggu! Kita pergi bersama!".

**Treasure Vampire**

Seorang wanita dewasa sedang menyirami bunga-bunga yang ada di tokonya. Dia bernama Nohara Rin. Dia mempunyai toko bunga. Wanita itu adalah bibi dari naruto.

"Bibi! Sakura-chan ada di sini!". Naruto dan sakurapun masuk ke toko bunga milik Rin.

"Ah!". Rin menoleh dan segera menghampiri sakura dan naruto.

"Hallo Rin-baa-san..". Sakura menyapa rin dengan ceria.

"Sakura… Kenapa kamu tidak sering-sering ke sini? Kan sudah kubilang untuk datang kemari…". Rin tersenyum dan bertanya pada sakura.

Seakan-akan ingat sesuatu,rin segera mengambil sesuatu.

"Tunggu sebentar". Rin kembali ke belakang dan mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata lauk-pauk dan memberikannya kepada sakura.

"Ini,ada lauk pauk untukmu". Ucap rin menyodorkan makanannya.

Sakura menganga dan tanpa sadar lauk pauk itu sudah ada di tangannya.

"Mungkin ini rumit sejak kau hidup sendiri. Tapi kau makan secara teratur kan?" Tanya rin sambil tersenyum.

Sakura pun hanya tersenyum juga,tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Naruto pun berkata.

"Sakura-chan,bagaimana kalau kau makan di tempat kami?" Tanyanya dengan cengiran.

Sakura mendengus dan menjawab. "Tidak usah".

Sakura menoleh lagi pada rin. "Kau tidak usah melakukan ini untukku. Tapi untuk lauk pauknya,terimakasih".

Sakura merasa tidak enak pada rin yang s'lalu membantunya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu rin-baa-san".

Sakura pun pamit kepada rin dan segera keluar meninggalkan naruto.

"Eh sakura-chan tunggu!". Naruto mengejar sakura-lagi. -_-

Rin hanya sweatdrop melihat kelakuan naruto.

Seperti slow motion,saat sakura keluar dari pintu,dia berpapasan dengan seorang cowok. Sakura tidak melihat ke arah cowok itu karena sedang buru-buru. Beda dengan cowok itu yang terus memperhatikan sakura sampai sakura menghilang. Cowok itupun masuk ke dalam toko bunga. Saat rin melihat ada pelanggan,dia segera menghampirinya. Saat melihat wajahnya dia langsung tersenyum. "Ah,kamu datang lagi". Ucapnya.

Rin pun bertanya. "Bunga apa yang kau cari? Kau datang sering-sering". Rin berjalan mengikuti cowok itu.

"Apa kau punya bunga yang baru saja tiba?" Tanya cowok itu dingin. Sebelum rin menjawab,cowok itu berjalan lagi.

Cowok itu berkata. "Aromanya.. Bunga.. Bunga apa itu?"

Rin mengerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Dia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya dan membawa salah satu bunga. Rin menyerahkan bunga itu padanya.

"Ini,bunga mawar". Katanya sambil mendekatkan bunga itu supaya cowok itu bisa menciumnnya.

"Bukan". Jawab cowok itu.

"Bukan?". Rin mengulangi perkataan cowok itu.

Cowok itu segera berlari keluar. Rin mengikutinya. "Kau begitu bersinar saat di luar…". Rin takjub kepada cowok yang ada di depannya ini.

"Siapa gadis yang baru saja keluar?" Tanyanya.

"Ah,maksudmu sakura? Dia adalah putri dari pemilik sebelumnya di toko bunga ini" Jawab rin.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.

"Sakura?". Ucap cowok itu.

'Aromanya seperti emas..?'. Ucap cowok itu dalam hati.

**Treasure Vampire**

"Aku belum pernah mencium sesuatu seperti ini...". Ucap sang cowok tadi kepada kedua temannya. Sekarang dia sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang hanya di terangi beberapa lilin.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu? Aku benar-benar yakin…". Ucap sang temannya yang berambut klimis.

Cowok itu berkata lagi. "Sakura… Dalam satu kasus... Gadis itu…. Mungkin membantu kita mencari "**treasure**". Kita perlu mencari "Sakura" ini". Ucapnya dingin. Kedua temannya mengangguk dan menghilang.

**Treasure Vampire**

Para murid KHS sudah berkeliaran di luar sekolah. Hari ini jadwal pulangnya lebih awal karena hari Jum'at. Begitu juga dengan sakura. Gadis pemilik mata emerald ini sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dan segera pergi untuk pulang.

Dua orang cowok sedang menunggu seseorang di depan sekolah. Sai-si rambut klimis berkata. "Tampaknya semua orang sudah pulang".

Temannya-Kiba menjawab. "Kita tunggu saja dulu sebentar lagi". Mereka pun diam dan menatap sekolah itu berharap orang yang ditunggunya datang.

Seorang satpam atau penjaga sekolah ini sedang berkeliling dan melihat dua orang asing sedang di depan sekolah.

Satpam itu-Jiraiya berkata. "Apa-apaan ini!?". Jiraiya pun menghampiri mereka dan menepuk bahu mereka.

"Siapa kalian berdua? Dan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di depan sekolah ini?"

Dua cowok itu menoleh.

Jiraiya membelakkan matanya. "Sai..? Kiba..?". Ucapnya.

"Shisou..?". Jawab mereka berdua dan saling pandang. Mereka pun menceritakan alasannya berada di sekolah ini.

"Jadi sekarang Sasuke akhirnya ingin mengambilnya?". Ucap jiraiya setengah tak percaya.

Jiraiya menambahkan. "Tapi "**treasure**" itu tidak akan mudah untuk ditemukan begitu saja...".

"Kami belum yakin, tapi kami pikir seorang gadis bernama "Sakura"mungkin bisa membantu menemukannya." Ucap Sai.

Kiba menambahkan. "Dia bilang sesuatu tentang aroma "emas".. Dan dia tahu banyak tentang bunga….".

Jiraiya tersenyum tipis. "Begitu...".

.

.

"Hei sakura-chaan! Kita pergi bersama..! Sakura-chaan,kubilang kita pergi bersama! Ukh.. Bisa tidak sih kau dengar akuu... ". Suara cempreng naruto membuat ketiga cowok itu menoleh. Tapi sakura? Dia terus berjalan begitu saja.

Kiba dan Sai memperhatikan gadis yang baru saja melewatinya. 'Haruno Sakura'. Tertulis namanya di baju bagian kanannya. Mereka berdua terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai gadis itu-sakura menghilang. Mereka pun saling pandang dan mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang duluan". Kiba dan sai berpamitan kepada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya mengangguk.

Kemudian bergumam. "Akhirnya,pencarian akan dimulai..".

**Treasure Vampire**

"Aduuhh… Kubilang lepaskan!". Sekarang sakura sudah berada di rumahnya. Niatnya dia ingin segera masuk ke rumah dan beristirahat sambil makan siang. Tapi 'Naruto Baka' ini terus menganggu dan mengikutinya.

"Tak bisakah sesama teman makan di rumah temannya sesekali? Kenapa kamu begitu waspada terhadapku?". Naruto berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sakura dengan memakai kakinya yang nyelip di pintu masuk.

"Kenapa kamu mencoba masuk di rumah orang lain? Lepaskan!". Sakura terus berusaha menutup pintunya.

Naruto pun tak mau kalah. "Bagaimana jika kau menemukan vampir atau sesuatu? Kau kan sendirian!". Seru naruto.

Sakura mendengus. "Apa? Vampir? Keluarlah dulu,biar aku ihat". Ucap sakura. Tetapi naruto tetap tak mau pergi.

Sakura berdecak. "Ahh! Kau lebih berbahaya daripada vampir! Apakah kau tidak mau melepaskannya?. Aku benar-benar akan menutup pintu. Bukan salahku jika tanganmu terluka".

Sakura pun mulai menghitung. "Satu,dua,tiga!".

BRAK!

Sakura menutup pintunya kencang. Naruto yang kaget segera melepaskan tangan dan kakinya yang menahan pintu rumah sakura.

Naruto pun berkata. "Dasar wanita jahat! Kenapa dia begitu keras kepala sekali?". Naruto pun pergi untuk pulang.

Dia ngomong sendiri. "Lihat saja nanti,aku akan mendapatkannya". Naruto terus berbicara sendiri sambil tersenyum.

Tiga orang lelaki sedang memerhatikan kejadian tadi. Mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan. "Bukankah itu rumahnya?". Tanya sasuke.

"Ya". Jawab kedua rekannya-kiba dan sai.

Sakura sedang menonton acar TV kesukaanya. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

Sakura berdecak. "Uzumaki Naruto,mati kau nanti". Ujarnya sambil beranjak. Saat membuka pintu sakura berteriak.

"APA!?". Teriak sakura tanpa melihat siapa yang datang.

Sakura kaget karena bukan naruto yang datang melainkan orang asing yang tak dikenalnya.

Sakura memperhatikan sosok itu dari atas sampai bawah. Rambutnya raven,matanya onyx yang tajam bagaikan elang,kulitnya putih pucat,parasnya sangat tampan. Pakaiannya pun serba hitam.

Sakura bertanya. "Kau siapa?".

Sasuke hanya diam dan memandang seolah berkata kau-tidak-ingat-siapa-diriku?. Sakura mulai mengingat-ngingat. Ah! Dia tahu! Laki-laki ini adalah orang yang menolongnya saat dirinya hampir mati itu (?).

"Kau pria yang waktu itu bukan?". Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian tanpa ijin,sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah sakura. Sakura pun menysulnya di belakang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu rumahku? Kau tahu aku?". Sakura bertanya sambil memandang sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan rumah ini.

'Rapih'. Ucapnya dalam hati. Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di atas meja.

"Anoo.. Bisakah kau buka sepatumu-Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan!?". Sakura panik setengah mati. Dia segera berlari dan mengambil benda yang diambil sasuke yang ternyata pakaian dalamnya.. -_-

Sialnya,saat sakura akan mengambil pakaiannya,dia terpeleset. Alhasil dia terjatuh. Tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Ternyata sasuke menolongnya. Mereka saling pandang beberapa saat. Sakura bisa melihat mata sasuke menjadi merah seperti darah sesaat. Seperti saat sakura melihat sosok hitam yang mengikutinya waktu itu.

"Va-vampir?". Sakura bergumam. Lebih tepatnya bertanya pada diri sendiri. Sasuke membantingkan sakura ke sofa.

Sakura panik. "Siapa kamu? Apa yang kau lakukan!?. Keluar kau sekarang! Atau aku panggil polisi!". Sakura berwaspada terhadap sosok yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura segera mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja,tetapi sasuke segera mengambilnya tanpa menyentuhnya.

Sakura tercengang.

'Bagaimana mungkin?'. Serunya dalam hati.

Sakura segera berlari untuk menelpon lewat telpon rumahnya,tapi sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya. Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana pria ini bisa ada di hadapannya?. Sakura berlari lagi ke arah yang berlawanan. Sekarang dia ada di kamarnya.

"Tadi itu apa? Apa dia benar-benar bukan manusia? Jangan bilang… Dia benar-benar vampir?". Sakura menepuk pipinya. "Tidak,tidak. Aku bisa gila. Mana mungkin!".

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan untuk ukuran seorang gadis". Ucap sasuke dari belakang.

Sasori segera membalikkan badannya dengan cepat. Tapi sebelum sakura berteriak,sasuke sudah mendorongnya ke kasur dan mencengkram kedua tangan sakura dengan erat.

"Le-lepaskan! Hey! A-apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku!?". Teriak sakura berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tapi cengkraman sasuke terlalu kuat sehingga sakura tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku untuk mencari "**Treasure Vampire"**. Ucapnya datar dan dingin.

"T-treasure Vam-vampire?". Ucap sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Itu adalah harta karun yang sangat penting bagi kaum vampir seperti kami". Ucapnya datar.

Sakura membelakkan matanya.

"Ja-jadi kau benar-benar seorang vampir!". Serunya kaget.

Sedangkan sasuke hanya menyeringai.

"Tidakkk!". Teriak sakura.

**A/N: Hoalaa minna-san.. :D  
>Ini adalah fic terbaruku,sebenarnya udah dari dulu sih,tapi aku ubah" lagi.. :D<strong>

**Padahal 4-DNR aja belum kelar.. :v**

**Niatnya mau di oneshoot-in,tapi kayaknya kepanjangan deh.. :v  
>Jadi aku buat chap aja..<strong>

**And gimana? Typo?. :3 jelek? Ancur?**

**Silahkan gimana pendapat minna-sana aja.. :D**

**Sankyu ;)**

**TBC**


End file.
